gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Match
Synphois Gumball and Darwin get Anais into shape. ' 'Plot ' '''Gumball, Darwin and Anais are in the school yard when Tobias asked the three to throw his ball over, when Anais tries to throw it the ball goes only 2 feet away. Tobias then laughs at Anais and says she throws like a 1 year old. Anais turns pale. "She'll show you!" said Gumball furiously. "Show what? Her doll collection?" laughed Tobias. "You're not going to take that are you?" Gumball asked Anais. "Well..." Anais said. "Come on, we got work to do," said Gumball. In the school's weight room Gumball and Darwin are setting up a punching sock for Anais. "Come on sis, whack it!" Gumball said to his sister. "Gumball I don't..." said Anais. "Come on punch it," interrupted Gumball. Anais gave the punch bag a punch; but it bruised her hand. "Gumball training can be painful," said Anais as she held her hurt hand. "Come on this is easier, all you have to do is run," said Gumball as he showed Anais the tredmill. Anais got on and ran in place but her legs weren't strong enough to stay on. The other kids saw her and laughed. "Hey Gumball, I think your sister needs some ointment," said Tobias. "Ignore them, we'll try something else," said Gumball as he carried Anais off with him. After trying jumprope, weight lifting and sit ups, Gumball got an idea. Anais was waiting in the girls locker room in the gym. "This will prove that Anais is a champion," said Gumball as he and Darwin set up a wrestling arena. "Gumball do you really think wrestling is right? I mean puh-lease," said Darwin. Anais came out of the locker room and saw the whole arena. "Gumball, really? Wrestling?" complained Anais. "Come on Anais wrestling is the ultimate way to get in shape, when your finished you'll be a champion." explained Gumball. "Who's going to be a champion?" asked Tina Rex and her gang behind the Wattersons. "Who invited you Tina?" said Darwin furiously. "What are you guys doing?" asked Jamie, as she pointed at Darwin. "If you must know, we're wrestling," said Gumball. "Wrestling? Puh-lease. I know that look in your eye GummyPuss," said Tina. "You're not getting the best of me Tina Rex," scolded Gumball. "If you Wattersons are so tough why don't we wrestle you," said Tina. "Or are you going to chicken out GummyPuss?" said Jamie taunting Gumball. "You're on!" Gumball said angrily. "What!?" said surprised Darwin and Anais. The scene changes to a crowd in the stands at the school's football stadium. "This is going to be sweet," said Carrie. "Those Wattersons are toast," said Tobias. "Butter and jam for the toast Wattersons?" asked Banana Joe. "Welcome to the Elmore Junior High wrestling championship match. In this corner is Team 1: the Wattersons," Gumball said over the intercom as he joined the corner with Darwin and Anais acting tough. "And Team 2, Tina Rex and her gang," introduced by Gumball. "Alright sis get in there." "Why me?" asked Anais. "Ladies first, besides this is your chance." answered Gumball. Anais went into the center of the field with Anton ready to wrestle. The two ran toward each other but Anton came out on top. Anais rolled toward Gumball and Darwin then tagged Darwin and he went in. Jamie was waiting for him but Darwin didn't even touch her. "Darwin! Do something," yelled Gumball. "I can't, mom told us not to fight girls," explained Darwin bruised up. "You're up Gumball," he said. Gumball went into the middle of the field. Tina ran after him but Gumball ran and screamed like a girl. Nicole and Richard came walking up and asked Darwin and Anais what was going on. "What's Gumball doing?" asked Nicole. "Wrestling," answered Darwin. "Wrestling? Gumball? Who's he wrestling," asked Richard. He saw Tina after Gumball. "That answer your question?" asked Anais. ' '''References This episode is based on the Ed, Edd & Eddy episode Tag Yer Ed